The invention relates to a seat belt retractor for a vehicle, comprising a frame in which a belt reel is supported which includes a reel body as well as a first flange and a second flange, the flanges being provided at the axial ends of the reel body and each being arranged in a seat of the frame, wherein the first flange is rotatable relative to the reel body and wherein between the first flange and the reel body a force limiter is provided and at, the seat locking teeth are provided and at the first flange a toothing corresponding to the locking teeth is provided.
Belt reels for a seat belt retractor in a vehicle comprise a base onto which webbing can be wound as well as two flanges provided at the axial ends of the base, the flanges supporting the belt reel within a frame of a belt retractor. Usually the belt reel is blocked by the fact that one or both flanges are fixed or blocked in the frame. A force limiter disposed between the base and the flange frequently enables limited rotation and thus limited webbing extension even when the flanges are blocked so that the forces acting on the vehicle occupant can be reduced.
In order to limit such rotation stops are frequently provided for blocking further rotation after a defined angle of rotation of the base relative to the flanges. Said stops may form a further force limiter by one of said stops being designed as a blade adapted to plane the chips off the respective other stop. The shape of the projections facilitates progressive force limitation, for example, so that after a particular number of revolutions no further rotation of the belt reel relative to the flanges is possible.
The design of said flanges frequently is very complicated. In addition, it is necessary to fix the flanges on the belt reel in the axial direction, as the functioning of said stops and, resp., of such force limiter might be impaired by axial play. For example, the blade of a cutting force limiter formed by the stops may tilt due to axial play. Moreover, the chips planed off in such force limiter are not desired to be provided loosely inside the belt retractor.